pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevee
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcekalos=077 |evointo=Vaporeon/Jolteon/ Flareon/Espeon/ Umbreon/Leafeon/ Glaceon/Sylveon |gen=Generation I |species=Evolution Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Normal |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=14.3 lbs. |metweight=6.5 kg |ability=Run Away Adaptability |dw=Anticipation |color=Brown |male=87.5 |evo= }} Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Iibui) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is well-known for being the Pokémon with the highest number of evolution possibilities, with 8. Biology Physiology Eevee is a small mammalian kitten-like creature with brownish fur. Its snout is blunt and catlike, with a small triangular nose. It has a fluffy cream-colored mane around its neck, and a short bushy tail with a cream-colored tip. Eevee closely resembles a Norwegian Forest Cat. The long-haired Norwegian Forest Cat breed is known for its fluffy mane and bushy tail. Eevee has round deep brown eyes, long rabbit-like ears, and pink paw pads on its feet. Eevee, as well as its evolutions, possesses mainly feline traits. Its body structure, as well as its facial structure is feline, with its blunt snout, small triangular nose. Eevee also possesses some rabbit-like traits. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. Its possible moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite, Baton Pass, Take Down, Last Resort, and Trump Card. Habitat Eevee is an urban Pokémon and is found mainly near or even in cities. But it is possible that they live anywhere because they evolve to suit their surroundings. Eevee can be found in Kanto but is also found in Johto, Sinnoh and Unova. Special abilities Eevee can have either the ability Run Away or Adaptability. Run Away is an ability that will allow the user to run from any wild Pokémon battle, negating the effects of moves that prevent running away like mean look and block. Adaptability increases the users STAB from x1.5 to x2.0. Eevee are Pokémon with unstable genetic codes. This gives them the ability to evolve into eight different evolutions triggered by the environment, time of day, or the usage of the evolutionary stones Water Stone, Thunderstone, and Fire Stone. Evolution Eevee can evolve into one of eight forms. These forms are: Jolteon by use of a Thunderstone; Flareon by use of a Fire Stone; Vaporeon by use of a Water Stone; Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the day; Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the night; Leafeon when leveled up in Eterna Forest, Pinwheel Forest, or Route 20 in Kalos; Glaceon when leveled up on Route 217, Twist Mountain, or Frost Cavern; Sylveon (Fairy is a new type in Kalos) by teaching it a fairy type move while leveling up and playing with Eevee through Pokemon Amie. Gallery Park Eevee.png Eevee (Before it evolved).jpg Game info In Spin-Off games Game locations |redblue=Celadon Mansion |rbrarity=One |yellow=Celadon Mansion |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Gift from Bill, Game Corner for 6666 coins |gsrarity=Unlimited |crystal=Gift from Bill |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Celadon Mansion |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Gift from Bebe after obtaining the National Pokédex, Trophy Garden |dprarity=One (Hearthome City) Rare (Trophy Garden) |platinum=Gift from Bebe once the player arrives in Hearthome City, Trophy Garden |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Bill, Game Corner for 6666 coins, Breed Eevee |hgssrarity=Unlimited |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Castelia City, given by Amanita. Castelia Gardens,in the tall grass. |b2w2rarity=One/Rare |xy=Route 10 |xyrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones. |yellow=Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive. |gold=It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. |silver=Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. |crystal=Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. |ruby=Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. |sapphire=Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. |emerald= An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. |firered=An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli. |leafgreen=Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones. |diamond= |pearl=A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. |platinum=Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. |heartgold=It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. |soulsilver=Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. |black=Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. |white=Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. |black 2=Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. |white 2=Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. |x=A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. |y=Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.}} Learnset Leveling Generation II= |-| Generation I= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |rbspr = RB 133 front.png |yspr = Y 133 front.png |grnspr = GR 133 front.png |gldspr = G 133 front.png |gldsprs = Eevee shiny gold game.png |slvspr = S 133 front.png |slvsprs = Eevee shiny silver game.png |cryspr = C 133 front.gif |crysprs = Eevee shiny crystal game.gif |rbysapspr = Eevee ruby and sapphire game.png |rbysapsprs = Eevee shiny ruby and sapphire game.png |emeraldspr = Eevee emerald game.gif |emeraldsprs = Eevee shiny emerald game.gif |frlgspr = EeveeFrLgSprite.png |frlgsprs = Eevee shiny FRLG game.png |dpspr = Eevee DP game.png |dpsprs = Eevee shiny DP game.png |ptspr = Eevee(P)Sprite.png |ptsprs = Eevee shiny platinum game.png |hgssspr = HGSS 133 front.png |hgsssprs = Eevee shiny HGSS game.png |Iback = Eevee backsprite1.png |IIback = Eevee backsprite2.png |IIbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite2.png |IIIback = Eevee backsprite3.png |IIIbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite3.png |IVback = Eevee backsprite4.png |IVbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite4.png |bwspr = Eevee BW game.png |bwsprs = Eevee shiny BW game.png |b2w2spr = Eevee BW game.png |b2w2sprs = Eevee shiny BW game.png |Vback = Eevee backsprite5.png |Vbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite5.png |xyspr = Eevee_XY.gif |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Appearances In the anime Eevee first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers. A little boy named Mikey was hiding the Evolution Pokémon from his three older brothers because they wanted him to evolve it. However, when Mikey's Eevee single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, they were able to accept the fact that Mikey wanted to keep his Eevee just the way it is. Ash's longtime rival Gary Oak uses an Eevee of great quality that eventually evolves into Umbreon. May has an Eevee that hatched from an egg, which she used in Pokémon Contests all across the Kanto and Johto region. When May traveled to Sinnoh, she took it to Route 217 to evolve into a Glaceon. The Kimono Girls who first appeared in the Pokémon Gold and Silver games, also make an appearance with their Pokémon (all of which are evolutions of Eevee) in Trouble's Brewing. The youngest of the Kimono girls had an unevolved Eevee (the only of the sisters to have one), though it evolved into an Espeon later on in the episode "Espeon, Not Included". In the game '''Pokémon Yellow: Is the rival's starting Pokémon. Pokémon Conquest: As the starter of the player's Pokémon. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue: Must be naive nature and female gender to become this Pokémon as the player. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer Of Sky: Must be jolly nature and female gender to become this Pokémon as the player. In the manga Pokemon Adventures In Pokémon Adventures, Red is in possession of an Eevee which had been experimented on by Team Rocket. As a result, it could transform back and forth from the three evolutions Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon along with its base form, allowing it greater tactical ability in fighting other Pokémon. Eventually, it evolved into an Espeon, losing its special ability to interchange abilities. Electric tale of Pikachu In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the character Mikey (who appeared in the anime episode: "The Battling Eevee Brothers") makes an appearance with his own Eevee and within the chapter that he appears in, Mikey attempts to prove to his brothers that he doesn't need to evolve his Eevee to win battles. Trivia *So far, Eevee is one of ten Pokémon to have more than one evolution, and one of two to have three or more, and is the only Pokémon that has four or more. *"Eeveelution" is a common fan term for Eevee's evolutions. It originally wasn't recognised by Nintendo or GameFreak, however the term made an appearance in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, after its debut in the strategy guide for Pokémon Stadium 2. *Eevee was the first Pokémon that had a different evolution depending upon the time of day. *Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forward. Only three other Pokémon share the same trait: Ho-Oh, Girafarig, and Alomomola. *Eevee and Gloom are the only two Pokémon that can evolve into several other Pokémon using multiple element stones. *In the Pokémon Special manga, Red owned an Eevee that had undergone genetic mutation, due to Team Rocket's experiments, allowing it to evolve and devolve and evolve again. It is noted that it went from Jolteon to Flareon to Vaporeon, and then back to Eevee. This power was available through an ear device that causes harm to Eevee as it evolved or devolved. Eventually it trusted Red enough to evolve into an Espeon, losing the ability to devolve. *Eevee's evolution beat each other in different ways. The only ones that don't have a weakness against another Eevee evolution are Jolteon and Sylveon. **Vaporeon is weak against Jolteon and Leafeon. **Flareon is weak against Vaporeon. **Espeon is weak against Umbreon. **Umbreon is weak against Sylveon. **Leafeon is weak against Glaceon and Flareon. **Glaceon is weak against Flareon. *Espeon is the only Eeveelution that doesn't have a type advantage against any of the others. **Umbreon is good against Espeon; Flareon is good against Glaceon and Leafeon; Vaporeon is good against Flareon; Jolteon is good against Vaporeon; Leafeon is good against Vaporeon and Glaceon is good against Leafeon; Sylveon is good against Umbreon. *All of the Eeveelutions have a base stat of 525. *An Eevee will be bonded to the player in Pokémon Conquest. *Eevee is the Pokémon with the most evolutions using elemental stones so far, being three. *In the Eeveelution chain, all Pokémon after Eevee have "eon" at the end of their names. ca:Eevee pl:Eevee ru:Иви Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line